Come Little Children
by Whimsical warrior
Summary: songfic for Halloween see the story for yourself can't describe it without giving it away one shot


"Have you heard of the witch of hallows eve." I said as I looked into the eyes of the host club. They seemed to freeze as I stepped out of the shadows. Instead of my usual creepy grin I had a frown.

"What witch Nekozawa-sempai?" Said Haruhi.

"The witch who calls for children's souls." I said looking away as if in a distant memory.

"Could you tell us the story Umehito-sama?" I frowned further.

"Alright. It was a long time ago. Centuries in fact that A woman the orphanage keeper who was a mother to everyone was slaughtered on the coldest night of the year. In front of her children by the king and nobles of this country. As well as the young children she looked after. None of them were buried and given graves No one knows why she was killed or why children disappeared every Halloween from then on more often then not noble children the same number of children who were killed. Eventually it came to the point where children were locked up tight and guarded on the night even then it still happened. It wasn't till they were buried and their graves marked that it stopped but not for long because one child's name had been forgotten in the time they had been dead. In revenge after a century with no name for the child she began taking as many children as she could in repentance. If your unfortunate enough to hear her song you know you had lost a sibling to her or even it's yourself or someone near you. The witch's name was Mai. I heard the song once 3 years ago just before I started ooran. She almost took me I couldn't control my body as I heard the haunting melody. I only got out of it was because I tripped and hit my head against a rock before I reached her. She was just a shadow in the distance her eyes glowing red but a gentle smile on her lips and she was holding a bloody knife. I still remember every word.

(listen to come little children on youtube for the words)'

And that was what I heard before I hit my head it didn't help that the sun began to rise into the sky behind her making her slowly vanish." I sighed. "I started the black magic club to keep people superstitious and hopefully make a warning against others. But that was also the day the light started to burn my skin. So if you don't head this warning you could end up dead or like me." I said walking away.

Halloween

_come little children __I'll take you away_

No I thought as rushed to Kirimi's room.

_into a land of enchantment_

I wasn't even close to Kirimi's room so I had a long way to go I ran for Kirimi

_come little children the time's come to play_

_here in my garden of shadows_

_follow sweet children I'll show you the way_

_through all the pain and the sorrows_

_weep not poor children for life is this way_

_murdering beauty and passions_

_hush now dear children_

_it must be this be this way_

_to weary of life and deceptions_

_rest now my my children for soon we'll away_

_into the calm and quiet_

I flung open Kirimi's door to see her standing infront of the murdering maiden.

_woowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoo_

_woowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoo_

not hesitating I flung myself infront of Kirimi saving her from the knife that was going to impale her only for it to impale me instead.

_come little children I'll take the away into a land of enchantment_

_come little children the time's come to play into my garden of shadows_

I looked up at the face the eyes were no longer red but blue and her hair was a golden blonde. her clothes were white as a cloud. As everything turned black then blinding white I whispered mom.

The next day

I hovered over music room 3 invisible clutching mom's hand as I looked down at kirimi. It was time I said my goodbye. Touching the ground and turning visible though I'm sure I'm nothing but a whitish transparent figure in the room. I heard several screams and one notebook being dropped. Smiling and looked at the host club the sun setting behind them. "Hello everyone." I whispered. "I came to say thanks for the laughs over the years and Kirimi I'll miss you I'm gonna be with mother soon." I said.

_come little children __I'll take you away_

"Big brother!" Kirimi shouted but I was already enchanted by the voice again.

_into a land of enchantment_

_come little children the time's come to play_

_in my garden of shadows_

_follow sweet children I'll show you the way_

_through all the pain and the sorrows_

_weep not poor children for life is this way_

"Be brave Kirimi." I whispered and began stepping forward into the light that surrounded my mother making her a black silowet. For some reason everything felt hot.

_murdering beauty and passions_

_hush now dear children_

_it must be this be this way_

_to weary of life and deceptions_

_rest now my my children for soon we'll be away_

_into the calm and quiet_

_woowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoo_

I looked back at Kirimi before looking again at mother only to freeze instead of mother standing there it was the red eyes witch and instead of light it was fire.

_woowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoowoo_

I stepped back before she could grab me.

_come little children I'll take the away into a land of enchantment_

_come little children the time's come to play into my garden of shadows_

"Go to hell witch. Your no mother." I shouted. The flames rose higher when I finished speaking. A light enveloped me as I spoke.

1 week later

a cloaked figure strolled through the halls of Ouran high school towards music room 3 a smile under the hood. When the door opened I looked at the host club entertaining guests. Strolling in everyone froze when they saw me. "A warm welcome for our returning hero Nekozowa Umehito who saved his own sister at his own risk." said Tamaki. Suddenly everyone was clapping including the guests.

"Um Tamaki I have a question?" Everyone was looking at me now. "Can I join the host club." I said flipping my hood down revealing I had no wig and that I wasn't grimacing in pain from the light.

"Of course." Said Tamaki leading me over to an unoccupied table only to be swarmed with several girls. "Have fun." He said laughing like a gentleman and smiling gently at me.


End file.
